Videl
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support |Race=Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 756 (757 according to "Super Perfect Guide") |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Height=5'1" |Weight=103 lbs. |Address= Satan House 439 East District |Allegiance=Z Fighters supporter (Age 774 - 790) |FamConnect= Mr. Satan (Father) Videl's Mother (Mother) Gohan ''(Husband) Pan (Daughter) Goku ''(Father-in-law) Chi-Chi (Mother-in-law) Goten (Brother-in-law) Bardock (Grandfather-in-law) Gine (Grandmother-in-law) Ox-King (Grandfather-in-law) Chi-Chi's mother (Grandmother-in-law) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson)' Raditz ''(Uncle-in-law)" }} '''Videl' (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She's also the younger sister of Jimmy. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and'' Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of 'Devil'; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She's Gohan's wife, and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter: young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Videl has had four different hairstyles. Over the course of the series, she had low pigtails reaches down her shoulder, but she then cut her hair short soon after; at the end of ''Dragon Ball Z, her hair reaches down to her cheeks. In Dragon Ball GT, her hair reaches her hips and she has it in a braid. In her youth, she usually wore a white shirt with black tight spandex short shorts that reach her upper thighs, green shoes, black gloves and gold hair clips. She has the pale skin color, blue eyes, and straight black hair that she inherited traits and remembrance from her mother. After she began training with Gohan, the new hairstyle: shorter hair, a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink t-shirt, same black biking shorts, black fingerless gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After her defeat the hands of of Spopvich, and healed with eating the Senzu Bean, she's wore the orange, long-sleeved shirt, with a blue t-shirt emblazoned with the word "FIGHT" on the chest, as well as white pants, and orange shoes. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. As an adult, Videl cropped to her hair cheek length, having it frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a child, teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old, she wears a white shirt with tight black spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. The Gold Hair pieces that Videl wears in pigtails ( Buu Saga ) actually belonged to Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small giftbox and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of Videl. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Biography Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. Personality Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen in she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 200, "Gohan Goes to High School" Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh, and more soft and gentle. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. She's teasing and laughing with her older brother, Jimmy, about his sweetheart relationship with his girlfriend, Kayla during they were younger and grew into the sweet couples. She's getting along being polite aunt with her niece and nephew, Melissa and Tommy. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Main articles: Cell Games Saga 11-years-old Videl Satan had secretly taken of her father's jet copters and successfully manages to land it just outside of the Cell Games. She processed on foot to where the match was being held where Goku and Cell fighting by hiding to watch fight continues. She looked and saw that her father was pretending to be in pain. She knew he was pretending because she's seen him in pain before Cell knock her father off into the cliff, and this was obviously an act. She saw her older brother, Jimmy, is next to Z Fighters: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 16, Krillin, Tien Shinshen, Chiaotzu, Yamaha, Future Trunks and Kayla. She looked at the fighting going on and saw a blonde boy with green eyes are going side with her brother and Kayla as his back-up team to fight Perfect Cell, but he stepped down and told his son due to the different remembrance to his father, get ready to fight. Jimmy explained to his father about everything, and then he's sitting next to his younger sister with a whole story from the beginning, and told her go stay hidden of her safety to watch and learn the fight. She saw Gohan powers up to the point where his power exceeds even Goku's and reluctantly fights Perfect Cell with her older brother and Kayla. As the battle occurs, Gohan does not have the same fighting spirit as his father nor does he have the desire to kill, thus allowing Perfect Cell to gain the upper hand. Gohan tells Cell of his past that once he becomes enraged, his hidden power is unleashed, referring to when he attacked Raditz, when he was in training with Piccolo, and when he was fighting the Ginyu Force and Frieza that she's listening his story to Cell and she's realizing that Gohan is just like her, she doesn't much strong as her brother or father, after her mother died since she was baby as she does know that she understands his past the same as she have. Gohan did not wish to see this power unleashed like Kayla, much to Perfect Cell's chagrin. She's also told Cell the truth about her heritage, meeting her previous Jinchuriki, Kaylah, doesn't want to show her hidden powers and strength, she's a descendant and reincarnation of Kaylah Spencer, being born with Autism, inherited Saiyan traits hidden and mystic powers from her father. Believing he could see this hidden power, Perfect Cell began smacking Gohan around to get him angry and Kayla, too. Gohan finally gets a little angry and kicks Perfect Cell in the face, giving him a bloody lip and fueling his desire to see Gohan's hidden power. When things start to get dangerous, Android 16 sneaks up behind Perfect Cell and gives him a bear hug, attempting to self-destruct and take the monster with him. However, Krillin reveals to Android 16 that Bulma and her father removed the self-destruct bomb, allowing Perfect Cell to break free and blast Android 16 to bits, much to the horror of the Z Fighters. However, the android's head is left still intact and rolls over to Mr. Satan and his gang, who were hiding and watching the fight. As she's watching between Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Cell throughout the battlefield, and felt horrific on the death of Android 16. Perfect Cell then creates eight Cell Juniors and has them attack Z Fighters include Jimmy. Gohan watches in horror and becomes angry as his friends and father are mercilessly beaten by the Cell Jrs. She was watching Cell torturing and beating Kayla nearby death and knocking her unconscious on the ground. She felt something poking her, and when she turned around right behind her was the one of ugly monsters (Cell Juniors) looking at her in hiding spot from watching the fights, which Cell noticed and sensed her that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter and Jimmy's younger sister in a whole time, and he tell his Jr to bring her to him over. She dropped into her fighting stance to power up and fly fight Cell Jr, using First Strike send it into the ground, mimicking her father told her to running away far from him, but it grab and threw her over into the ground from her hiding spot and into clear view of Gohan, in the front of Perfect Cell at her first time that she was too scared by he's forcing her to watch her older brother beaten and tortured by Cell Jrs along with Krillin. Then, her father yells Cell to leave his children alone, and Cell evil wickedly laugh says to mock the cowardly Mr. Satan, ("Don't worry, you'll joining with your students and children suffering wrath in the Earth. After I done playing with you, I'll take care of your intelligent son and precious daughter are history like Spencer Family did. Don't make me laugh!") Videl realize the truth about Cell was very cold-hearted, cruel, ruthless, and pure evil like Frieza, she's fears that she realized Kayla was right about Cell's true evil nature, when she will get her turn, and ended up just like her brother, seeing Kayla still alive and unconscious on the ground, and Cell want Cell Jr to kill her and brother. Jimmy tells Cell, ("Hey, Cell, get away from her, that Videl was my sister, and leave us alone!") Cell Jr continues beating him. Meanwhile, the head of Android 16 convinces Mr. Satan to throw his head to where Gohan and Perfect Cell are so that he may help Gohan. Now in Gohan's sight, Android 16 tells Gohan to not be afraid of releasing his anger and that it was okay to fight if he wants to protect the people and world he loved. Finally, 16 said to Gohan to drop his restraints and let it go because he has enough power and strength to defeat Perfect Cell. With Android 16's final words, Perfect Cell crushes Android 16's head, ending the peaceful android's life. Touched by Android 16's final words and enraged by the peaceful android's death, Cell Junior was approaching towards Videl, she crawling backward with screams and cry in her life with Gohan's rage reaches its limits and transforms him into a new level, Super Saiyan 2. Now in his new anger-fueled state, Gohan says to Perfect Cell stating that he will never forget what he has done. He approaches the android and quickly snatches the Senzu Beans that Perfect Cell stole from Krillin. Gohan disappears as Cell tries to grab them back and appears in front of a Cell Jr., showing new amounts of speed. The Cell Jr. attempts to strike Gohan, only to be easily killed by the enraged young Saiyan. Gohan moves so fast that it appears that he has teleported to where Krillin and Jimmy is held captive by two of the Cell Jrs., something that Future Trunks realizes about Gohan increasing his strength and power without losing speed. Gohan rescues Krillin and Videl, then Jimmy ran towards an unconscious Kayla and kills another of the Cell Jrs. Seeing this new incredible power that Goku spoke of earlier, Perfect Cell orders all of the Cell Jrs. to take on Gohan all at once; however, Gohan easily kills all of Cell Jrs. without mercy, much to the amazement and shock of everyone, including Perfect Cell. After Gohan gives the stolen Senzu Beans to Future Trunks to heal the Z Fighters, he proceeds to challenge Perfect Cell. As the Z Fighters and Jimmy are healed by the Senzu Beans and get to a safe distance, Gohan battles Perfect Cell and gains the upper hand against the android. Perfect Cell unleashes his maximum power and punches Gohan hard in the face. However, Gohan is barely fazed by Perfect Cell's blow and counterattacks with two powerful punches to his stomach and face, severely injuring the Android. Perfect Cell fires attacks used by some of the Z Fighters, including the Destructo Disc, Special Beam Cannon, and Scatter Shot at Gohan, who easily brushes through the attacks. Gohan tells Perfect Cell that he should not have pushed him, hurting Kayla, threat Videl and her family and because of that, he is going to destroy him. Perfect Cell flies up high into the air and fires a massive Kamehameha down at Gohan in an attempt to destroy the entire Earth. However, just as the huge energy beam is about to hit the Earth, Gohan counterattacks with a bigger and more powerful Kamehameha, overpowering Perfect Cell's Kamehameha and destroying the android's legs, left arm, and the two straight sections on top of his head. Goku yells for Gohan to finish off Cell before he regenerates, but Gohan, still enraged at Perfect Cell's actions, refuses and wants Cell to suffer before he kills him. As Goku predicted, the enraged Cell regenerates, and transforms into his Power Weighted form but even with his enormous power, he is unable to hit Gohan, making the same mistake Future Trunks made ten days ago. After Gohan dodges Cell's punches, he delivered two powerful kicks to Perfect Cell's face and stomach, making him regurgitate Android 18 and transform back into his Semi-Perfect form.9 In a fit of anger and desperation, Semi-Perfect Cell began a Self Destruction technique, planning to blow himself up along with the Earth. Gohan attempts to attack the self-destructing Semi-Perfect Cell, but the android replies that if he is hit, he will immediately explode. Hearing this, Gohan realizes that there is no way that he can save the Earth and blames himself for not finishing Cell off sooner. However, at the last second, Goku uses instant-transmission to transport in front of Semi-Perfect Cell. Goku tells Gohan how proud he is of his son for putting up a good fight and to look after Chi-Chi. After a heart-felt goodbye to his son, Goku transports Cell away from Earth to King Kai's planet where Semi-Perfect Cell finally explodes, destroying the planet and killing Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory in the process. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z Fighters mourn Goku's noble sacrifice. Realizing how cocky and arrogant he was, Gohan cries and blames himself for his father's death while Krillin and then Videl tries to comfort him in her armsand Jimmy carried unconscious Kayla in his arms.10 However, unknown to the Z Fighters, Cell survives the explosion, regenerating from a lone cell in his core. Doing this effectively raised his power higher due to the Saiyan genes he absorbed from Goku and Vegeta, and he also learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique, which he used to head back to Earth. As his first act of return, Super Perfect Cell kills Future Trunks with one blast in front of the shocked Z Fighters. Gohan was in fact pleased to see Super Perfect Cell had returned, hoping to defeat the android so he could avenge his father. Enraged by his son's death, Vegeta in a fit of fury and rage, transformed into to a Super Saiyan and attacked Super Perfect Cell with a powerful barrage of energy blasts. However, as the dust clears, Super Perfect Cell emerges from the blast, unharmed, and smacks Vegeta aside to the ground and fires a powerful blast at the Saiyan prince. Gohan jumps in front of the unconscious Vegeta and takes the full-force of Super Perfect Cell's attack, costing him the use of his left arm and most of his power drained. It became badly damaged, and hung limply at his side. Vegeta, in a rare moment, actually apologized to Gohan. Super Perfect Cell jumped back and prepared for an attack. But Kayla was survived and regain conscious from Cell's brutal severely beatings, arrived to protect Gohan, even though Gohan was giving it all of his power, Kayla transfer her energy to Gohan, healing him and she's telling Cell that Kaylah's energy part of her because she's descendant and reincarnation of Kaylah Spencer in her spirit form in her entire life as Jinchuriki by her side. and everyone from Cell and telling Super Perfect Cell to leave her friends alone in rematch to fight back overcome her fears and showed everyone of her true potential maximum powers against Cell with hand-to-hand combat, a powerful barrage of punches and kicks, gain speed and agility to blocking and dodging of Cell's attacks, Regeneration, Ki Blasts, Full Power Energy Wave, Galactic Dount, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and Masenko as the distractions for Gohan to fire a Kamehameha wave at Super Perfect Cell. Gohan proceeded to walk towards Cell, when Cell said, "Coward. Maybe if I will kill your Videl! If I am going to die, then I am going to take your girlfriend with me!" Before Gohan could do anything to him, Cell grabbed Videl and restrained her in his grips, she's screams said, "Let me go!", and said to Gohan, "(Well, aren't you gonna do anything or should I kill her? Maybe I'll eat her in front of you, Jimmy and her father...She smells delicious.)" Cell said Gohan sniffing Videl. Gohan appears behind Cell, he's kicks Cell in the face, in time he need to rescue Videl from Cell. Gohan ran away to the other side of the platform, holding Videl in one arm, flying away from him, and tell her run to her father. Wanting to end the conflict, Super Perfect Cell prepares a massive Kamehameha to destroy Gohan, who loses all hope after having his left arm broken and seeing how much more powerful Super Perfect Cell is now. However, at that moment, Goku telepathically contacted Gohan with the help of King Kai and encouraged Gohan to believe in his power. When Gohan tells Goku it was all his fault that this happened, Goku reminds him that not only do things like this happen, but if anyone is to blame for it, it is Super Perfect Cell. With new found hope and confidence, Gohan prepares a one-handed Kamehameha with the assistance from Goku's spirit. With their attacks finally charged and ready, Gohan and Super Perfect Cell fire their Kamehameha attacks at each other, resulting in a huge Beam Struggle that knocks away everyone else. During the Kamehameha duel between Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell has the upper hand against Gohan. However, Gohan, still aided by his father in Other World, is able to charge more of his power into his Kamehameha, seemingly bringing the energy duel to a standstill. The Z Fighters, except for Vegeta, also help out Gohan by blasting Super Perfect Cell, who retaliates by knocking all of them away with his energy, rendering them unable to help Gohan. However, just as Super Perfect Cell is about to destroy Gohan, Vegeta, after regaining his confidence, aims at Super Perfect Cell's head with a small Big Bang Attack, distracting the android. Videl watched in amazement just how powerful this boy. "(Yes, by a boy...Loser)" Videl said sticking her tongue at Cell. Seeing this opportunity, Gohan (encouraged by Goku) unleashes all the rest of his power into his Kamehameha, completely destroying every cell in Super Perfect Cell's body, dispatching the android once and for all. Having successfully won, Gohan reverts to his normal state and collapses to the ground, she's asking his name is, it's Gohan, he's tell her to protect her father, and they're kind alike similar comments, breathing heavily and smiling as Goku in Other World expresses how proud he is of his son for finally defeating Super Perfect Cell and saving the world. Following Super Perfect Cell's defeat, the Z Fighters and Gohan return to Dende's Lookout, where he is healed by Dende. With the newly recreated Dragon Balls, they summon Shenron and wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived. However, Goku does not come back and telepathically contacts the Z Fighters on the Lookout. Goku tells them not to revive him and explains that he seemed to attract evil villains that were after him, so the Earth would be safer if he was not there. He also said that Gohan had greatly surpassed him and if there were any other threats, Gohan would be there to defend the Earth. With the conversation over, Gohan and the Z Fighters say their goodbyes to Goku and to each other before leaving Kami's Lookout and going their separate ways, leaving the Earth safe once more.11 Kayla was going to visiting Mr. Satan, Jimmy and Videl in their new home: mansion, that she's becoming a mother of their daughter about being born in a one year and then, she's giving up as famous celebrity crime fighter status have passed to Videl to make her happy, and will seeing her again until seven years. Her father revealed to her and her older brother that gold hair clips memories were belong to late her mother, Miguel, that their mother loved them, and Miguel truly died. Meeting The Great Saiyaman In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she gets him to teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. Videl looks shocked, and then says she needs to lay down. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine destroyed by Vegeta to be replaced, Videl and the other fighters who scored the highest draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by the sounds of Videl's moans and squeals, Gohan starts to lose control and go into a fury. He is rushing to save her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match, as they need to do their job. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. The evil wizard, Babidi When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from [[Majin Buu Resurrection|a ki drain]] from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago, and, having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, comes to the conclusion that he beat Super Perfect Cell. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." The ancient monster, Majin Buu Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final battle In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Dragon Ball Z movies She appears in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. ;Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans were forced to rest in a village nearby. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeated the beast with little effort and the three enjoyed a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village for taking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he hadn't helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate". ;Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the Funimation Dub). ;Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Wife and Motherhood Ten years later, Videl eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the New Planet Plant that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Power and special abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts, she has little control over them; in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. *'Flight' – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. *Afterimage Technique - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Volteks Aura' – Videl creates a clear energy sphere that hits her opponent at close range. Videl once created a similar energy sphere while Gohan was teaching her how to manipulate ki. Named and used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Falcon Rush' – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the ''Budokai'' series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Head Scissors Rush' – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Desperado Rush' – A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'First Strike' – The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Eagle Kick' – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. *'Kick-Slap' – A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Videl Rush' – An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovitch in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyawoman. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Justice Rush 2' – One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Justice Judgment' – A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Videl's Close Call' – A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. Used in the Budokai series. The side kick she uses to end this attack is the one she used against Spopovich. *'Justice Phoenix' – Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyawoman. *'Hawk Arrow' – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also known as Justice Hawk. *'Leopard Shoot' – Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Bear Blowthrough' – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Also used as Great Saiyawoman. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Justice Finishing Pose 2' – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Slash Drop' – A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Trick Move' – Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Trick Shoot' – Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Triple Crush' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Great Saiyawoman Great Saiyawoman (グレートサイヤマン２号, Great Saiyaman 2) is Videl's alter ego. After she discovered Great Saiyaman's true identity (Gohan) and obliged him to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as as the Great Saiyawoman is near the end of Dragon Ball Z, in the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu". Videl also appears as Great Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. Video game appearances Videl appears during the ending sequence of Goku and Mr. Satan in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. She also appears in cut scenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. Videl has been a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. She is playable in her base form with her Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as well as Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes with Great Saiyawoman as a different character (her super attacks as Great Saiyawoman are the same as Videl, just with 'Justice' names instead. Her ultimates are not the same). In Budokai 3, if the ki blast button is pressed, Videl does not shoot ki blasts but will kick her opponent (the ki blast button can be held for Videl to charge up her kick). Videl is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury for only one fight. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, but not as a playable character. Videl also appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Yūko Minaguchi *Ocean Group Dub: Moneca Stori *FUNimation Dub: Kara Edwards (DBZ); Lucy Small (DBGT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) *Blue Water Dub: Jennifer Holder *Latin American Dub: Carola Vázquez *Filipino & Visayan Dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Brazilian Dub: Melissa Garcia *Portuguese Dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DBZ); Dora Cruz (DBGT) *Spanish Dub': Mercedes Hoyos' *Italian Dub: Cinzia Massironi; Federica De Bortoli Major Battles *Videl vs. Cell Jr. *Videl vs. Criminals *Videl vs. Great Saiyaman *Videl vs. Broly *Videl vs. Spopovich *Videl vs. Hirudegarn Trivia *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's name being Mr. Satan). *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however in the Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering, there is a sign nearby, saying "Bidel" with a "B" instead of a "V". To make further mistakes, in later episodes, another sign is shown, saying "Beedel". **In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful Martial Artists (though not as strong as their husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. *Videl has the distinction of being first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). *Videl's new haircut and pale skin color similar to Fasha. *Videl being born in 757 rather than the original 756. *Videl and Gohan are the physically same age. *Videl and Gohan from age 4 years through preteen 10-11 years old into 17-18 years old teenagers. *Her father, Mr. Satan is the Martial Artist and her mother, Miguel is the Singer. Gallery Edit Videl.png|Videl chasing The Great Saiyaman 180px-VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga02.png|Videl after cutting her hair Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mother Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Martial Artist Category:Son Family Category:Humans Category:Characters